


Letting Go (Tyrus One Shot)

by green_lemonboys



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_lemonboys/pseuds/green_lemonboys
Summary: Based on description for 3x17, what I thought would work as a set up to 3x18





	Letting Go (Tyrus One Shot)

_He shouldn't feel this tired_ , Cyrus thought to himself as he practically melted into his bed as soon as he came home from school. _It wasn't like he did any serious physical activity either._ But he knew that it wasn't because of anything he had done. He was exhausted by his heart, as every step he took was marked by a small fragment of it breaking off. He couldn't bring himself to care anymore, and that was the scariest part.   
Cyrus was used to feeling jealous, that burning, twisting vine that would creep around his heart, squeezing it everytime he saw Andi and Jonah together back in 7th grade. That's what he had expected to feel while seeing TJ and Kira together. And he did feel it at first, but soon enough, it numbed. Now every time he saw them, he just felt empty. And it wasn't like he could go to the swings to calm down anymore, the memory of seeing the two have so much fun in their spot, _**their**_ safe place, he couldn't see the swingset again.   
_TJ didn't need him around anymore, he held onto Cyrus after the gun incident as he was between friends, but now he'd found the perfect friend for him._ Cyrus tried to shake the thought out of his head but he knew it was true, that Kira had officially replaced him as the only person TJ could talk to. And he was happy for them. If happy was a dull ache everytime he looked across the courtyard at them.   
A knocking on his door startled him out of his thoughts. Rubbing his eyes, he pushed himself off the bed and opened the door to see his mother standing there.   
"Cy, honey, Amber just came by and she asked if you're there. What should I tell her?" His mom asked softly, smiling gently. She didn't really know what had happened, but she could sense Cyrus' exhaustion, and recognised that he just wanted to be left alone. "I could tell her some other time?"  
"No no, it's okay, mom. I'll go down," Cyrus said quietly, forcing himself to get up and walk down the stairs. Amber was sitting in the waiting room outside his mother's office, wtinging her hands, her back facing the door. Cyrus sighed, and walked into the room.   
"Hey Amber," He said, causing her to turn around, and Cyrus stopped short.   
Amber's eyes were red and puffy, tears stains on her cheeks. Honestly, he hasn't seen Amber look this bad in a while, the last time being near the end of 7th grade, when she had first broken down to him about everything at home. Since then, she had kept her tears deep down inside, not letting it show. Until now.   
"I'm sorry for just turning up without warning, Cyrus, but I really really needed to talk to someone," Amber said, her voice hoarse. "And I trust you a lot."  
Cyrus gave a small smile, sitting down beside her as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "What is it?"  
"It's Jonah," She said softly, her voice barely louder than a whisper. She sniffed, holding up the back of her hand to her nose.   
Cyrus just looked at her comfortingly, listening patiently. Amber looked up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath through her mouth.   
"We had gone go carting the other day, on a date. And, I decided to tell him, that, that I loved him, you know? How could telling someone you love them go bad?" She said with a sad laugh. "I shouldn't have done that. He just, freaked out, and walked away. I thought that he needed time, to tell me anything. Whether he felt the same or not, just for him to say anything. But, the next day, he came up and acted like nothing had happened, like everything was normal. And he went back to not texting me back much, not calling. I just, I don't know what I should have done instead."  
"Amber, maybe that's Jonah's way of saying that he isn't sure and needs time?" Cyrus suggested, looking at her. "I mean, saying 'I love you're is a huge thing and it probably caught him off guard. He probably just needs to think it through. But you're still together right?"  
At that, Amber looked up at Cyrus, a tear rolling down her cheek. "That's just it, though. This is worse than normal. He really isn't talking to me as much over text or call, but when we meet, he acts as if nothing is wrong. I can't do it anymore."  
"What do you mean?" Cyrus asked, confused.   
"I can't hang out or talk to him for a while, I don't know how long. But I just can't do it. I need to stop talking to him, it's the best thing," Amber said, nodding to herself. Cyrus shook his head.   
"Amber, I don't think that's very healthy," Cyrus started but Amber shook her head vigorously, grabbing Cyrus' hand.   
"I don't care if it's healthy or not," She said, her voice desperate. "But, here's the thing. I am always the one to text or call, always trying to reach out. And I was always there for him. And I thought he felt the same way about me that I did about him. But, the truth is that, he doesn't want me, or need me. So, what's the point, right?"  
Cyrus was quiet, leaning back in his seat. Because everything Amber had just said hit him in a way it hadnt before. And from the nunbing emptiness of his mind, a sharp twinge of pain came up, cutting his heart.   
"Yeah," He whispered, deep in thought. Amber furrowed her eyebrows, confused by Cyrus' sudden change in behavior. But soon, he shook his head, and turned back to Amber, as they continued to talk about everything and anything.   
Amber left after an hour or so, and she and Cyrus clung to each other, grateful for the other just being there. After she left, Cyrus went back up to his room, Amber's words echoing in his mind. He forced himself to think of TJ and Kira at the swings, thinking about how TJ no longer needed him as a friend, as a crutch. He had lived out his usefulness. That's what he thought.   
But TJ was acting like everything was okay, like nothing had happened, like Cyrus and him were okay and normal. And every time that was reminded to him, Cyrus could feel his heart twist more.   
_Like now_ , he thought to himself, as he lay on his bed, and picked up the phone he had left there to see many text messages from TJ, many still coming in. Cyrus looked at the notifications, sighing sadly. He knew what he had to do.   
The messages were still coming in, each looking more and more concerned. Cyrus opened TJ's contact on the phone, ignoring the pinging notifications. Seeing the picture of the two of them hugging, one Buffy had taken for them at Adrenaline City after Cyrus had finally won something at the stalls, he felt himself wanting to stop, to go no further, to switch off his phone.   
But he didn't.   
Cyrus took a deep breath, and, without any prompting from Buffy or Andi, pressed 'Block number'.

**Author's Note:**

> All complaints can be registered on tumblr at green-lemonboys


End file.
